dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Betrayal
The Betrayal is the eighth episode of the first series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot The following morning, Raymond arrives at Merecombe and immediately tells Brian about what he overheard. As they discuss what the diesel said, Dave suddenly announces that he and Leanne are going on holiday to Wales to meet her family. As the other engines congratulate them and they prepare to leave, Brian suddenly realises what's happening: Leanne was going to be scrapped, but has struck a deal to replace herself with Dave. The two engines chase Dave and Leanne to the junction, but Dave doesn't believe them. Leanne quietly boasts that Dave doesn't care about them and they leave. At first Raymond wonders if Leanne is right, but Brian states that a Dark Railway engine looks out for his fellows. Raymond takes this to heart and they follow Dave and Leanne. Eventually, Dave and Leanne arrive in Wales. Dave continues to be oblivious to her intentions until they arrive at the scrapyard. Realising that his friends were right, Dave tries to leave, but he can't due to his lack of crew. Dan arrives and begins to take Dave into the yard, but Brian and Raymond arrive and rescue him just in time. The trio escape the scrapyard, leaving Leanne to be taken into the yard by Dan instead. A few hours later, the three engines return to the Dark Railway, and tell the other engines what happened. They reprimand him for his foolishness before setting out to work. Dave asks Brian to leave him and Raymond alone to talk, and thanks him for saving him. He apologises for how he addressed him the previous day, admitting he was just trying to impress Leanne. Raymond assures him that he isn't like other diesels, and will not change when modernisation occurrs. Dave, Brian and Raymond soon become best friends, doing everything together from then on. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Sir Eustace Missenden * Owen * Ryan * Leanne * Dan * The Scrapyard Engines (do not speak) * Theo and Otto (cameo) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe * Galen Junction * Parry Scrapyard Trivia * This episode marks the last appearances of Leanne and Dan until The Missing Christmas Presents. * Brian references a remark he made about looks eventually killing Dave in The Party. Leanne also makes a similar comment, lampshading this. * This episode marks the official formation of the trio of main characters. Goofs * In the close up of Raymond as they escape the scrapyard, Dan suddenly stops. This is due to a glitch in the simulator which stops one engine moving while the game is focused on another. * Dave's crew are still on Dave's footplate throughout the scrapyard scenes, despite the fact the narrator says that they were removed from the footplate. It is explained that Dark DJ, still learning how to modify the game, did not know how to remove the crew assets for the filming of these scenes. Gallery EP08_01_Title.jpg|Title card for Episode 8. EP08_02.jpg|Raymond sneaks back in to Merecombe sheds, unnoticed by Leanne and Dave. EP08_03.jpg|Raymond discusses what he heard at the Junction with Brian. EP08_04.jpg|Dave announces that he and Leanne are leaving, worrying Brian. EP08_06.jpg|Brian realises what Leanne is planning, and calls upon Raymond to help stop Dave leaving. EP08_08.jpg|Raymond catches up to Dave and Leanne at Galen Junction. EP08_09.jpg|Leanne gets flustered as Raymond tries to ruin her plan. EP08_10.jpg|Dave and Raymond argue as Leanne watches on. EP08_11.jpg|Brian catches up and tries to back Raymond up, but Dave isn't having any of it. EP08_12.jpg|Dave chooses Leanne over his friends. EP08_14.jpg|Leanne boasts about Dave not caring about Brian and Raymond, as she leaves. EP08_18.jpg|After a pep talk, Raymond agrees to go and save Dave with Brian. EP08_19.jpg|Leanne drags Dave into Parry Scrapyard. EP08_20.jpg|An overview of Parry Scrapyard. Note that the narrator describes engines looking in a far worse state than those actually seen. EP08_21.jpg|Leanne reveals her true motives to Dave as he struggles to escape. EP08_22.jpg|Dave struggles to escape Leanne's clutches. EP08_24.jpg|Dan the Diesel appears to take his "Prisoner". EP08_25.jpg|Dave is dragged into the scrapyard. EP08_26.jpg|Dave resigns himself to his fate. EP08_29.jpg|Brian and Raymond arrive to save Dave. EP08_30.jpg|As the three friends escape, Dan chases them down. EP08_32.jpg|Leanne is defeated. Dan turns on her and takes her into the scrapyard to her apparent doom. EP08_34.jpg|Arriving home, the three engines explain what happened to their friends. EP08_35.jpg|Brian leaves Dave and Raymond alone to talk. EP08_36.jpg|Dave apologises to Raymond, and thanks him for saving his life. EP08_38.jpg|Dave, Brian and Raymond become best friends. Episode * The Betrayal on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes